Hunger Games High
by boomgoesthedynamite1479
Summary: Katniss and Annie area Bff's and transfer to Hunger Games High where you train to fight for battle until someone remains. They have a special talent that gets them accepted and only they and the teachers know. Peeta and Finnick are the top jocks of the school. When they all meet, romance brews. But what happens if your forced to kill the people you love?
1. Starbucks and School

**Please review!**

Katniss's POV.

Annie and I were walking around to Starbucks to get some frapechinnos. We had just moved here and were picked to go to this really prestigious school and our parents agreed without our permission. I mean seriously? Who does that to their own kids. Apparently, the school is called the Hunger Games High and it's where you learn to fight to the death. That _totally _sounds fun.

We arrived at Starbucks to saw some boys taking pics of their drinks. _White boy asses. _ I thought. We ordered our drinks. Annie and I got a buttebeer frap and walked out, slurping on our delicious drinks.

Then, Annie spoke up.

"Well, I think it's unfair that we _have __to _go to the school, but I think we should make an image of ourselves. I mean if we go to this school, we better go mysterious, dangerous, and stylish. And like every other school, we have to take down the jocks and the prissy asses."

Annie and I had gone to a lot of schools and of course, got expelled for doing something, but everyone thought we were really sweet and innocent. Yeah right.


	2. Sea Green Eyes

Annie's POV.

I was downright scared. I mean, if you were forced to go to a school where your supposed to kill to win? It's sick. Then again, since the government was taken over, we've been suffering. I guess this is the way they say that you can't fight back. Well, if Katniss and I are going to a new school, we might as well go in style, right? I just wish that our parents told us before they made a decision. We drove in my Nissan GTR(perks of having rich parents) to the mall.

"Katniss, do you think we should make some friends? I mean, we need allies right?" I said as we walked into the mall which was really modern, but you could only go if you had enough money. Katniss and I live together her mom and sister, my mom and dad. They didn't have money, so I begged my parents to have them stay with us.

"Well, I think that we should have a minimum of 8 to 9 friends. If we have to kill them, that would sorta suck." she replied.

Katniss and I were walking into some random store when I saw hot topic. And almost squealed. _Almost. _

I could see the Paramore shirts, Green day shirts, Panic at the disco merch, and especially FANDOM merch! I looked around and saw Madge, the mayor's daughter. We were pretty good friends with her. I didn't know that she worked here.

"Oh, I don't. I just like hanging out here." she said. Huh. Must have said my thought aloud.

"Oh, cool!" Katniss answered for me.

"You know, we should all hang out here!" Madge exclaimed. **(I'm making the Hot Topic store Hob.)**

I smiled. I think we had just made our first friend.

*the next day*

Katniss and I had just found out that Madge went to HGH with us. It was pretty freaking cool. The homeroom district assignments for the year would take place on the first day of school. Which was today.

_Why! Why couldn't we have one more day of school? Why, oh why!_

As you could probably see, I REALLY wanted one more day of summer. But my wishes didn't come true. It just didn't happen. Katniss, Madge, and I were currently walking through the school as a tour. And our tour guide was this girl named Johanna. She seemed pretty cool. I liked that she didn't really give a shit to anyone. She was sorta like Katnip in that way. Except Katniss cared about a few select people.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the group stopped. I crashed into Katniss, who crashed into Madge, who crashed into Johanna like dominoes. I smiled for some odd reason.

"Why are we stopping?" I whispered. Then I looked around the corner. And my first thought was _Damn, he's cute. _His golden hair that reflected off the sunlight, his toned muscles, everything about this guy screamed hawt. Dang it, Annie! Don't distract yourself! I mentally scolded myself. I couldn't do this. I have a bad history with boys. _Very bad._

Before I knew it, blondie and his friend had walked over to where we were standing. _Oh, great. _was my last thought before I got lost in those sea green eyes staring at me.


End file.
